


It'll Take A Miracle

by what_is_calm



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Princess Bride AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26720740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_is_calm/pseuds/what_is_calm
Summary: Yusuf was raised on a farm just outside Florin, he enjoyed horseback riding, drawing and tormenting Nicolò, the farm boy his family hired. Yusuf's life turns upside down into an adventure featuring pirates, enemies, allies and true love.Updates on Tuesdays
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 24
Kudos: 73





	1. On a Farm

Yusuf, or Joe, as his friends called him, was raised on a small farm just outside the country of Florin. His parents had moved there when Joe was a child, he could barely remember the journey north. His favorite pastimes were riding his horse, drawing, and tormenting the farmboy who worked for his family, Nicolò, though he never called him that. 

Nothing gave Joe as much joy then when he was bossing Nicky around. 

Nicolò was a gentle man and as far as Joe could tell he was more a man of action than a man than a man of words. He kept his hair short and his face clean, opting to wear simple clothing such as a tunic and trousers. Whether he chose that clothing or could not afford anything else, Joe did not know. 

“Farm Boy?” Joe asked one day about three years into knowing Nicky. He had just come back from a ride on his horse, Lykon. 

Nicolò looked up at him from where he was mucking out the stable, quiet as ever. Nicky always looked at Joe in a way that made him want to melt on the inside, soft and understanding. 

“Polish my horses saddle, will you?” 

Nicky nodded and went to take Lykon’s reigns. “As you wish,”

That was almost all he ever said to Joe, aside from greetings and salutations. It confused Joe, he had never heard Nicky say more than four words at a time but he still felt like he knew him. He always seemed to say things with his eyes, Joe had to look carefully in order to catch it. 

Later that day, Joe watched from the stables as Nicky chopped up some wood. He was so focused on his task that he would not notice Joe, this was when Joe made his decision.

He wanted to make Nicky upset, to hear him say more than those three words. And he would do it before the time Nicky left that evening. He looked around quickly, then grabbed two buckets that leaned on the wall. 

“Farm Boy!” Joe called as he made his way over to where Nicky stood. 

When Nicky looked up, Joe could swear he saw the slightest smile on his face.

“Fill these with water,” Joe paused for a second. “Please.” 

A larger smile broke across Nicky’s face as he nodded and moved to pick up the buckets, turning to walk to the well.

“As you wish.” 

It was in that moment Joe realized that what Nicky really meant, was “I love you.” 

He was amazed how he had managed to pick that up from the three little words, but it was the look in Nicky’s eyes, filled with joy and understanding. 

It took Joe a week to realize that he loved Nicky too. 

The sun was beginning to set one night as Joe was preparing dinner for himself, his mother, and his sister. He was standing in the kitchen when Nicky walked in with his arms full of wood. 

Joe turned to look at the other. He had wood bits stuck in his hair and his stubble had started to grow out. He watched Nicky for a second before turning back to cut up some lettuce. 

“Farm Boy?” Joe asked carefully, thinking of something absolutely ridiculous for Nicky to do in order to get him to stay. 

He heard Nicky hum in response and looked around quickly. Joe turned to look at him slowly. 

“Fetch me that pitcher?” He said, pointing to the pitcher above his head. 

Nicky glanced up and raised an eyebrow. He walked across the room and slowly reached above Joe’s head, grabbing the pitcher while maintaining eye contact with Joe. He brought it down slowly and handed it over. “As you wish,”

Slowly, Joe took the pitcher out of his hands and set it on the table. He felt Nicky’s eyes follow his movements as he looked away from the other man for a second to collect his thoughts. 

After a moment, he felt Nicky pull away and when he looked over, Joe saw Nicky walking over to the door. 

“Farm Boy.” Joe finally said once he managed to regain his voice. Stopping, Nicky turned to look at Joe. The sun was setting in the background, glowing around Nicky in a way that almost made him seem angelic. 

“Kiss me?” Joe let himself hope for a moment that he hadn’t let himself imagine Nicky having feelings for him, that the lingering looks and wide grins meant more than just friendship. 

But Nicky didn’t let him hope for long, as he stepped forward and pressed him lips to Joe’s own. It lasted for a few seconds, neither of them moving to deepen it, but enjoying the others space. Nicky’s lips were warm as Joe felt a hand slid up to rest on his cheek. After a few moments Nicky pulled back to smile at Joe, running his thumb across Joe’s cheek. 

“As you wish,”  
~~

And with that they were happy. For a while. 

Nicky moved onto Joe’s family farm and they slept next to each other every night, with Joe wrapping his arms around Nicky from behind. They cooked together every morning and worked on the farm until the sun went down. Eventually, Joe’s mother fell ill and his sister left to take her some where to get better, while there she passed, his sister decided not to return home, being reminded too much of the loss she had gone through. Within a year she had found a man to wed, leaving the house to Joe. 

Joe and Nicky did not mind having the house to themselves, the problem was the farm. Without extra hands it was hard to keep up with the work that would normally be done with twice as many people. 

Soon the farm was losing money, and Nicky made the decision to go out in search of a fortune. 

This was a hard time for Joe, and he begged Nicky to not go, they would sell the farm and by a smaller home in the city. Nicky refused, insisting that the farm belongs with Joe. 

When the time came for Nicky to set off, he and Joe stood just outside the farm, locked in a hug that Joe never wanted to end. 

“What if I never see you again?” Joe asked carefully. “What if something happens to you?”

“Of course you will see me again, I will always come for you.” Nicky assured him, pulling away to rest a hand on Joe’s cheek.

Joe nodded. “Of course, this is true love,”

Nicky smiled brightly at him, running his thumb across the others cheek. He pressed a quick kiss to Joe’s lips before stepping back and grabbing his pack. 

“Be safe.”

“As you wish.” 

With that, Nicky was off. 

~~

Nicolò didn’t reach his destination. About half way, his ship was attacked by the Dread Pirate Roberts, who never gave mercy. When Yusuf got the news that Nicky was murdered, he was devistated. The day would forever be clear in his mind, when a rider on a pitch black horse told him that his love was dead. He went into his room and shut the door, not leaving for days. He went without sleep or food. It did not matter. He would never sleep with Nicky in his arms again. His farm, once filled with happiness and joy, was nothing but a jail for him now, a jail of loneliness and mourning. 

Still he kept it, as well as the wonderful memories it provided him with. 

In a quiet, monotone voice he made a vow to himself to keep tucked away. “I will never love again.”


	2. A Thundering Cheer

The next five years passed as a blur for Joe, but one day a man came to his farm to inform him that his presence was requested at the castle by the Prince. 

That is how he ended up here, in the main square of Florin City, filled to the brim and people chattered, wondering who was lucky enough to be Prince Stephen Merrick’s groom-to-be. 

Merrick was a man of average height with a head of curls. Whatever the people standing on the other side of the gate saw, Joe did not. They saw a regal man of incredible power, Joe saw a man trying too hard to replace his love. The Prince could never replace the spot in his heart that Nicky held.

Beside him stood a taller man, his face clean up, with six fingers on his right hand. Joe knew this man as Keane, Count Keane rather. He was a harsh man filled with harsh words and a horrible personality. 

Behind Merrick stood the King and Queen, the older couple had always been kind to Joe. They seemed to be kind people, but it would not be long before the Prince officially took over. 

Merrick drew attention to him once more, clearing his throat as he began to speak. 

“My people...a month from now will be this country’s 500th anniversary. On that sundown, I shall marry a young man who was once a commoner like yourselves. Perhaps you will not find him common now. Would you like to meet him?” 

A thundering cheer spread through the crowd. Joe felt hands push him forward, towards the open gate. 

He had a horrible feeling deep in the pit of his stomach. He was dressed in much fancier clothes than he was used to, white trousers that covered his legs and a white tunic, a golden-beaded vest with long sleeves over it. Joe would rather be back on the farm, in the bed that still faintly smelled of his love. 

He walked down the stairs and looked around at the people staring at him. There he was in a gold vest while most of them were starving. 

He noticed quickly that most of the crowd seemed to be holding a breath, like he was the most beautiful man in the world. He most definitely was not. His Nicky, though gone, would always be the most beautiful man to have lived.   
Merrick started to speak once more, breaking Joe from his thoughts. 

“May I present to you…the Prince Yusuf!” 

Joe continued down the path when the crowd slowly started to collectively lean down onto one knee. Joe barely moved after that, staring at the people bowing down to him. He did not deserve this. His emptiness threatened to consume him. The law of the land gave Merrick his choice of partner, but Joe did not love him, he could never love him. 

~~

Once the ceremony was over, Joe did not wait a moment to change and run to the stables, avoiding everyone he could. Now in a light red tunic and brown trousers, he quickly lead the horse out into the street and climbed on, taking off down a familiar path. 

Though Merrick insisted that one day Joe would grow to love him too, the only joy he could find these days was riding to the edge of a river and taking a rest to sketch.

With a book and a pencil hidden in the pocket he had sewn into his clothes, he finally started to slow.

He saw three figures standing in a line near a boat as the horse slowly got closer. 

“A word, good sir?” One of the men asked. He wore a ridiculously fancy vest and his voice was thick with an accent of someone north. 

Next to him stood a woman with her long dark hair pulled back into a braid and a blade strapped across her hip. As well as another man, taking a sip from a flask, he was a few inches taller than the other two. 

“We are circus performers, we seem to be lost. Is there a village nearby?” The first man had spoken again, Joe focused his attention on the man. 

“There is nothing nearby, not for miles,”

“Then there will be no one around to hear you scream.” He said quickly, nodding to the other man. Joe went to speak again, but he felt a thunk on the back of his head and all he saw was black. 

He slumped back into the arms of the man behind him, who started to carry him onto the boat. He set Joe onto the boat and turned back to look at the other two. 

The man who spoke first was ripping a piece of fabric off an old uniform and he stuck it into the bag attached the horse’s saddle. 

“What was that you were ripping?” The woman asked as she followed the man onto the boat. 

“It was the fabric from the uniform of an army officer from Guilder,” He explained. “Once the horse reaches the castle, the crest will make the Prince suspect the Guildarians have abducted his betrothed. When he drop his body on the Guilder frontier, his suspicions will be confirmed.” 

“You never said anything about killing anyone,” The man spoke, a French accent coming through his speech.

“I hired you to help me start a war. What did you think we were going to do?” The other man snapped at him.

“I just don’t think it’s right to kill an innocent person.” He muttered, raising the flask to his lips once more.

“Am I going mad or did the word ‘think’ just come out of your mouth? You were hired because of your ability to follow orders, not your brains!” 

“I agree with Booker,” The woman spoke up. 

“Oh! What happens to him is none of your concern. It is a job! I will kill him. But remember this, don’t you ever forget--” He kept his attention on the woman.

“When I found you, you were so slobbering drunk, you couldn’t buy vodka!”

The woman scrunched her nose at the accusation, turning to look at the water to distract herself. The man set his sights on the Frenchman, Booker, in order to continue yelling.

“And you! Friendless, mourning, hopeless, helpless. Do you want me to send you back to where you came from, unemployed and slobbering over your loss in France?” He finished, holding Booker’s eye contact for a moment before turning back to the task at hand. 

The woman walked over to Booker while the man busied himself with pulling up the anchor. 

“That Copley can make such a fuss,” She groaned, resting her head on the landing. 

“I think he just likes to yell at us, Andy,”


	3. Only Compared To Some

When Joe awoke a few hours later, the sun was down. It took him a moment to realize what had happened. When he finally did, Joe quickly looked around to take in his surroundings. The three were having a hushed conversation when he looked over, but he managed to hear enough of it to pick out their names. 

After they spread out, distancing themselves across the boat. He noticed the woman, Andy, standing at the helm of the boat, one of the men standing at the wheel, Copley, and the final man drinking from his flask, leaning against the mast, Booker. He had overheard their names 

“We’ll be at the cliffs by sundown,” Copley announced. Andy nodded from where she seemed to be intently staring in the distance. Booker tucked his flask away. 

“Why are you doing that?” Copley insisted when he saw the woman staring. 

“I am making sure that no one is following us,”

Copley scoffed. “That would be inconceivable,” 

“No matter what you do, you will be caught. They have the best trackers in the land. The Prince will be sure you are hung,” Joe spoke up. 

Copley turned to look at him, no emotion in his eyes. “Out of all the necks on this boat, Highness, you should be most worried about your own,” 

Joe glowered at the man, who held back an amused look, turning to look at Andy once more. “Would you stop that? Relax, it’s almost over--”

“Are you sure no one is following us?” She seemed to stare further out in the water. 

“I told you, it would be completely inconceivable in all ways. No one in Guilder knows what we have done, and no one in Florin knows we’re here. Why do you ask?” Copley turned to walk back to the wheel.

“No reason. It’s just, I happened to look behind us, and there is something there,” 

“What?” Copley whirled to change in direction, rushing over to see what Andy was talking about. Booker stood up quickly and followed Copley, both joining Andy at the edge. They stood at the edge, watching as on the horizon, a small one man boat could be seen. It was, in fact, following them. Even with the sun rising slowly, they could see that black sail hanging on the mast.

“It’s probably a local fisherman out for a pleasure cruise. In eel-infested waters.” Copley seemed to try and reason with himself.

Joe decided to take the opportunity to try and escape. They hadn’t tied him up, which granted him access to swimming away. He peeked his head over the edge to gaze at the dark waters, he could do this. His love had gone over the seas on his own, if he could do that, Joe could swim the few meters and ask the fisherman for safe passage. 

Joe jumped into the water. It was cold, a chill spread across his body. He heard yelling from up above. Copley was shouting at the others to go in after him. 

“I can’t swim!” He heard a voice react to the instruction.

“I only doggy paddle,” The other responded. He might actually get away with this. 

Copley was shouting more instructions to get Joe back on the boat when the screeching started. It was a high-pitched screech, slowly getting louder. Joe felt the need to look around in search of where the horrible sound was coming from. 

“Do you know what that sound is, Highness?” Copley called to him from the boat. “Those are the Shrieking Eels. If you doubt me, then just wait. They always grow louder when they are about to feed on human flesh. Swim back now and no harm will come to you, I promise. I can not say as much for the eels,” 

Joe listened as the sound grew louder. Death couldn’t possibly be that bad, not if it had happened to Nicky. He closed his eyes tightly and waited for the moment he could escape this world. 

It was during the waiting he felt a pair of hands pull him up, setting back down on a wooden surface. 

He opened his eyes again, looking up at Booker. “Really, Highness? Are you that dramatic?” 

Joe rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, trying not to feel disappointed that he had been saved. 

He felt the presence of his saviour disappear, likely going back to his previous position near the mast. 

“I think he’s getting closer,” Andy noted. Copley walked back over to the edge to look out in the distance. 

“He is no concern of ours.” Copley decided before tuning back to Joe.

“I suppose you think you are brave?” He heard Copley ask, knowing the question was directed to him. 

“Only compared to some.” Joe said in a strong voice, but not finishing his thoughts. There were some he would never be braver then. He would never be braver than Nicky, who had given his life to help Joe’s farm. He is even sure how Nicky acted in his last moments. He had likely begged the pirates to spare everyone, killing was not necessary. He would’ve made sure to let the Dread Pirate know that everyone will die eventually, even him. He would never be brave compared to his Nicolo.

~~ 

A handful of minutes later, the sun was almost completely over the horizon and a large looming cliff was in front of them. Rocks rose straight up, almost impossibly high out of the water. 

“He’s right on top of us! Is he even using the same wind?” Andy called out, motioning to the boat only a little ways behind them. 

“Whoever he is, he’s too late! There! The Cliffs of Insanity!” Copley called, pointing them out. 

It was a race to reach the Cliffs before the other boat caught up to them. Joe was too caught up in his thoughts, wondering how they would manage to get up the cliff, to notice when they stopped. He felt an arm pull him up, and realized it was Copley, trying to get him off the boat. 

He stood and followed him to where Andy was prepping Booker, tying a harness around him. She took Joe’s arms, which had been tied together after his attempt to escape, and wrapped them around Booker’s neck, securing the rope around his waist. Copley tied himself to Booker’s chest and Andy climbed onto his back, tying herself securely. 

Booker, with what had to be amazing strength, started to pull all four of them up the rope. 

“There! He’ll never make it up the rope. Only someone with giant bones could manage.” Copley said with a smug undertone. “He’ll have to find a harbor and there isn’t one for miles,”

Booker continued to climb the rope, straining as he pulled the weight. Andy took a handkerchief from her back pocket and wiped the sweat off his forehead. 

“He’s climbing the rope.” Andy said, nodding down to where a man, dressed in all black was climbing the rope, and gaining on them. 

Joe watched the man climb, surprisingly well. Half of his face was covered by a black mask, but there were tufts of dirty-blond hair poking out the sides. 

“Inconceivable!” Copley all but shrieked and started to prod Booker, yelling at him to go faster. 

“I thought I was going fast,” Booker groaned out. 

“You were supposed to have this amazing strength. Yet he gains!” 

“To be fair, I am carrying three people. He only has himself.”

“No excuses! Climb faster!” 

The Man in Black gained on them, making Copley even more frantic, yelling at Booker to go faster and faster. By the time they reached the top, the man was about twenty feet from the top of the cliff, and Joe watched as Copley pulled a knife from his belt and started to saw on the rope. 

The four watched, once the rope was cut, as it slithered off the edge like a snake and Copley let out a breath. Booker walked over to the edge and stifled a laugh, taking a sip from his flask before speaking.

“He must have very good arms,”

“He didn’t fall? Inconceivable!” Copley rushed over to peer over the edge of the cliff. 

“You keep using that word, I do not think it means what you think it means,” Andy noted. 

“He’s climbing!” Booker actually laughed this time as he watched. 

“Well, whoever he is, he’s obviously seen us with the Prince, therefore, he must die. Booker, carry him. Andy, we will head straight for the Guilder frontier. Catch up when he’s dead. Whether by sword or he falls,” Copley instructed.

Joe watched as Booker walked over to him, helping him stand. 

“I’m going to duel him with my left hand.” Joe heard Andy decide, informing Copley. 

“What? You know we’re in a hurry,” Copley glowered at her as she drew her sword from her belt. 

“Well, it’s the only way I can be satisfied. If I duel him with my right hand, it will be over too quickly. And it will give you more time to get away,” 

Copley rolled his eyes and started to walk away. Booker looked between the two before stepping over to Andy for a moment. 

“Be careful, people in masks cannot be trusted.”

Andy nodded at him and glanced over the edge again, where the Man in Black was working his way up. 

“Let’s go!” Copley snapped at Booker. He took the rope between Joe’s hands and started to lead him away, leaving Andy alone to wait for the man to finish climbing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not share Booker's sentiment of people in masks can't be trusted. Please wear a mask.


	4. The Clanging of Swords

When Andy peered over the edge again, the Man in Black had only managed to get up another few inches. She took a moment to finally look him over. He looked tall, of course Andy couldn’t see his height all that well. He had a bandana covering his hair, with little pieces sticking out the side, as well as the mask that Booker had mentioned. A sword hung from his belt. 

“Hello there!” Andy called out. “Slow going?” 

The Man in Black glanced up at her with a look of annoyance clear on his face. 

“Look, I don’t mean to be rude, but this is not as easy as it looks. So I would appreciate it if you wouldn not distract me,” The man said. He had a heavy Italian accent, Andy noted. 

“Sorry.” Andy waved her hand down at him before stepping away from the edge, swinging the sword carefully in her left hand. She resheathed it and then looked over the edge again. 

“I don’t suppose you could speed things up?”

“If you’re in such a hurry, you could lower a tree branch or a rope, or find something useful to do.” The Man reached up for a hand hold when the rock crumbled under his weight and he had to grab the previous rock again before he fell. 

“I could do that, I do have some rope up here. But I didn’t think you would take it, as I am just waiting here to kill you,” Andy pointed out. 

“That would put a damper on our relationship.” He managed to hoist himself up another inch. 

“I promise I will not kill you until you reach the top,” She offered, kneeling down to watched him. 

“That is very comforting, but it seems you will just have to wait,”

“Ah, I hate waiting. I could give your my word as a swordsman?” Andy offered. She really did hate waiting. 

“No good, i’ve known too many swordsmen.” The Man grunted as he lost his footing on his right food, carefully pulling himself another few inches. 

Andy realized in that moment the perfect swear. She never used it, it hurt her to, but she was an impatient woman. If this man had ever known love in his life, she knew he would believe him.

“I swear to you on the soul of my love, Quynh, you will reach the top alive.” Her words took a tone that she hadn’t used in years, not once she had declared revenge. 

The Man hung there in silence, looking Andy in the eyes before he nodded. “Toss me the rope,”

Andy grinned, as she walked over to the rock the rope had been tied to. She unwrapped it as much as she saw fit and threw it over the side to the Man. He grabbed the end of the rope and pulled himself up with ease. 

It took the Man a few minutes to hoist himself up, reaching for his sword when he reached the top. 

“Take a moment to get ready,” Andy offered. She sat down on a rock as the Man eyed her, then sat on a rock behind him. 

“Thank you,” He said as he emptied the rocks out of his boots. 

“I don’t mean to pry, but you don’t happen to have six fingers on your right hand, do you?” Andy watched as he slipped his boots back on before looking up at her. 

“Do you always introduce yourself this way?” 

“My love was slaughtered by a six-fingered man. She was a wonderful swordmaker, Qyunh. When a six-fingered man appeared and requested a special sword, she slaved over it. It took a year before she was done,” Andy unsheathed her sword to show him. 

The Man in Black watched the sword, trailing his fingers along the detailed handle. 

“I have never seen its equal.”

“I have always studied the art of fencing, Quynh had made my sword, that is how we met. When the six-fingered man returned, he demanded the sword for one-tenth it’s original price. She denied and he slashed her through the heart. I loved Quynh, so naturally I challenged him to a duel...I failed...the six-fingered man left me alive with the sword, something about not wanting to kill another woman, but he left me with these.” Andy pointed to the matching scars on her cheeks.

“How long ago was this?” The Man in Black asked. 

“Five years. I threw myself into learning every possible type of sword play. So the next time we meet, I will not fail. I will go to the six-fingered man and say ‘Hello, my name is Andromache Scythia, you killed my love, prepare to die.’”

“You’ve done nothing but study swordplay?” 

“More pursue than study, lately. You see, I cannot find him. It’s been five years now and I am starting to lose confidence. I just work for Copley to pay the bills. There is not a lot of money in revenge.”

The Man in Black nodded, starting to stand. “I hope you find him, someday.”

“Are you ready then?” Andy went to stand up after him. 

“Whether I am or not, you’ve been plenty fair.” 

The Man in Black drew one of the two swords on his belt. The one he drew was a sword not unlike the one Andy held, a long and thing blade with a black hilt and gold guard. He pulled the other sword from his belt and tossed it a few feet away.

“You seem like a decent fellow, I hate to kill you.” Andy said as she unsheathed her own sword once more and got into her stance. 

“You seem like a decent fellow, I hate to die.” The Man in Black smiled at her. 

Andy reached out to strike first, the Man in Black blocking her sword. They stared at each other for a moment before Andy moved to strike again. The Man parried out of the way, backing away from her. It seemed the Man was more of a defense fighter compared to Andy’s offense fighting. 

Andy slashed her sword at him, which the Man in Back easily dodged, backing up a few feet. It was clear that this fight was going to be an epic fight to be written about in the history books. These were two amazing athletes and swordsmen tangled in each others swords. 

They circled for a moment, their eyes not leaving the other person. The Man in Black gave Andy a slight smile, both deciding the time for teasing was over. They started sparring, moving barely inches toward the other, the other backing up, only to repeat the process. The sound of swords clanging together is so fast that it alost sounds continuous. 

Andy backed the Man against a pile of rocks, leaving his only option to climb up from behind. 

“You’re using Bonetti’s defense against me?” Andy said to him as she clashed her sword against his once more. 

“I thought it fitting, considering the rocky terrain,” The Man offered as he slashed at Andy once more. 

“Naturally, you must expect me to attack with Capo Ferro?” Andy shifts her style quickly, making it so the Man had to take a minute to catch up with her. 

“Naturally--” The Man started, catching up to Andy. “But I find Thibault cancels out Capo Ferro, don’t you?” 

The Man, now with no where to go, jumped off the edge of the rock, landing on his feet on the ground below. Andy glared at him before she continued. 

“Unless the enemy has studied her Agrippa, which I have.” Andy says as she somersaults clean over the Man’s head. 

The Man turned to face her once more, and they began once more to fly across the rocky terrain. Sand flew up around their feet as they fought, sparring once more. The Man pushed Andy back, forcing her towards the edge of the cliff. 

“You are amazing!” Andy proclaimed as the Man pushed her closer to the edge.

“Thank you, i’ve worked hard to become so.” The Man slashed to Andy, causing her to duck and almost trip. 

“I admit that you are better then I am,” Andy said with a smirk. 

“Then why are you smiling?” The Man asked as Andy was less than an inch away from the edge. 

“Because I know something you don’t know.”

“What is that?” The Man questioned.

“I am not left-handed.” Andy tossed the sword up in the air, catching it with her right hand. While the Man in Black was distracted by the sword, she swung a kick at the Man, causing him to stumble back while she advanced forward. The Man recovered quickly, but Andy started pushing him up a set of stairs. 

The Man stumbled back, almost tripping up the stairs, but he caught himself in time as the two reached the top of the stairs. Andy shoved him against the edge, rocks falling as he leaned back, almost falling. Andy stopped herself from looking over the edge at the water below.

“There’s something I ought to tell you,” The Man grunted out. “I’m not left handed either,”

He quickly shoved Andy off of him and switched hands, steadying into a fighting pose. They take off again, closing in on the other edge of the stairs. There was a patch of side and a vine, connecting to a tall tree. Andy’s sword flew out of her hand and she looked around. Seemingly out of options, she jumped for the vine, grabbing it half a second before she fell. She held on for a second before stumbling to the ground and grabbing her sword. 

She turned just in time to see the Man throw his sword nicely into a patch of grass about five feet in front of where she stood. He jumped into the vine, gracefully sliding down nd grabbing his sword. 

“Who are you?” Andy asked in amazement.

“No one of consequence,” He shrugged.

“I must know.”

“Get used to disappointment.”

Andy shrugged and nodded, stepping forward to clash their swords together once more. They slashed back and forth along the rocky terrain, the Man pushing Andy back until they reached another stretch of sandy terrain and Andy tripped back over a rock, her sword flying far out of her reach. The Man slashed the scar on her cheek before she kneeled down, waiting for death to take her. 

“Kill me quickly,” She requested.

“I would sooner destory a stained glass window as an artist like yourself, but since I can’t have you following me either…” She felt the butt of a sword against the back of her head and she slumped forward. 

“Please understand, I hold you in the highest respect.” Was the last thing she heard before black over took her vision.

~~

Joe watched with his captors as the Man in Black rushed towards where they were hiding in a field of rocks. Copley grabbed his arm from Booker and pulled him closer. 

“Catch up us quickly.” He instructed Booker, starting forward once more. 

“What do I do?” Booker asked, grabbing the flask from his coat pocket. 

“Finish him. Finish him your way. And put that blasted flask away, you could at least be sober for it.”

“Oh good Copley, my way.” Booker said under his breath as he shoved it back into his pocket. “What’s my way then?” 

Copley pointed to a pile of rocks. “You’re a half giant, pick up a rock, get behind a boulder and in a few minutes when he makes his way over here hit his head with the rock!”

With Joe’s arm tightly grasped in Copley’s hand, he started off.


	5. That Kind of Thing

Booker looked around and picked up a medium sized rock, maybe ten pounds, he hid behind a large rock and waited for the Man’s head to be in sight. Once he saw movement behind the rock and threw the stone, missing and hitting a large boulder as he went to pick up another one. 

“I did that on purpose, I don’t have to miss.” He stepped out from behind the boulder. 

The Man in Black stumbled back from where he had just been standing, after watching the boulder sail about a foot past his head. “I believe you...so what happens now?” 

“We face each other, sportsman like. No tricks, no swords, skill against skill alone.” Booker offered, setting down the boulder.

“You mean I put down my swords and you keep your hands of rocks and we try to kill each other like civilized people?” Booker nodded and the Man carefully took off the belt that held his two swords, setting it down on the ground. 

“I think the odds are a little more in your favor,” The Man sighed. 

“It’s not my fault that I’m the biggest and strongest. I’d rather tinker.” Booker said with a smirk.

The Man in Black was not small, nor was he weak, but Booker still stood a few inches taller than him, confidently getting into a fighting position. The Man watched for a second before he flung himself at Booker’s chest. He stumbled back a few inches and looked up at the man.

The Man threw himself at Booker once more, wrapping his arms around the half-giant’s middle and trying to pick him up. He struggled for a few moments before letting go and stumbling back once more.

“Are you just fiddling around with me or what?” The Man stared up at him. 

“I just want you to feel you’re actually doing well. I would hate it if you died embarrassed.”

Booker lurched forward, swinging his arms to reach out and grab the Man. Not a second too late, the Man ducked and rolled under Booker’s legs. 

“You’re quick.” Booker nodded, impressed.

“Good thing, huh?” The Man smirked at him.

Booker moved to advance on the Man again, stepping forward as the Man stepped back in return. “Why are you wearing a mask? Were you burned by acid or something?”

“Oh no. They’re just terribly comfortable. I think everyone will be wearing them in the future,” The Man said. 

Booker shrugged in consideration before diving at the Man once more. He jumped onto a rock behind Booker, quick to avoid the fist and then jumped onto his back, wrapping his arms around Booker’s neck. 

Booker felt the Man squeeze on his neck and took a few steps back, banging into a tall rock in hopes to get the Man off. He held tight onto the other’s neck, strength unwavering. Booker bashed him into the rock again. 

“I just figured out...why you give me so much trouble…” Booker panted out, his voice sounded strangled. 

“And that would be?” The Man held onto his neck. Booker backed into the rock another time, his vision soon clouded with red dots. 

“I haven’t fought just one person for so long. I’ve been specializing for groups, battling gangs for local charities, that kind of thing,” Booker panted out. The Man held on tight to his neck, squeezing hard.

“Why would that make a difference?”

“Well...you use different moves in groups than just...one person. Being worried about half a dozen people is different than being worried about just one.” He was able to bash the Man into another rock before his knees gave out and Booker crumbled to the ground. 

The Man climbed off his back and listened to Booker’s heartbeat to ensure the other was still alive. “I do not envy the headache you will have when you wake up. But in the meantime...rest and dream of lots of liquor.”

He scoops up his swords and ties his belt before he takes off in the direction that Copley went. 

~~

Prince Merrick sat a top his horse, watching as his Count examined the footsteps in the dirt. Keane scuffed around for a few moments before turning back to the others. 

“There was a mighty duel, it ranged all over this area. They were both masters,” Keane deduced.

“Well? Who won? How did it end?” Merrick urged Keane to talk. 

Keane pointed to where Andy had fallen and ran off after. “The loser ran off alone, the winner followed those footprints to Guilder.”

“Should we track them both?” Merrick asked. 

“The loser is nothing, only the prince matters. Clearly this was planned by warriors of Guilder. We must be ready for whatever lies ahead.” Keane said before he climbed onto his horse.

“Could this be a trap?” Merrick asked him. 

“I always assume everything is a trap, that’s why I’m still alive.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short, I had my SAT today. There also may not be an update next week, I have to catch up on writing, so sorry.


	6. The Smell of Nothing

The Man in Black raced up the hill, following the pair of footprints and looked up to find the leader sitting on a rock, the Prince sat next to him on another rock. His hands were tied and his eyes covered, the leader pointing a knife at his throat. 

In front of them, laid out on a final rock, was a spread of food, two goblets and a leather wine container. Behind the two was a beautiful scene that expanded for miles, there was a view of the forest and the sea. 

The Man in Black made eye contact with the leader, James Copley, and froze where he stood. 

“So it is down to you. And it is down to me,” Copley nodded. 

The Man in Black nodded in acknowledgement, taking a step closer. 

“If you want him to die, by all means keep moving forward.” James Copley pushed the knife closer to the Prince’s neck. The Man stopped where he was and held his hands up in surrender.

“Let me explain--” 

“There’s nothing to explain. You’re trying to kidnap what I have rightfully stolen.” Copley scowled at him, nose upturned. 

“Perhaps we can meet an arrangement,” The Man in Black offered as he took another step forward. 

“There will be no arrangement. And you are killing him,” He said as he pushed the knife slightly closer. The Prince gasped and the Man in Black could see his adams apple bob as he swallowed. The Man stopped fast. 

“If there can be no arrangement, then we are at an impasse.”

“I’m afraid so.” Copley offered. “I can’t compete with you physically and you are no match for my brains.”

“You’re that smart?” 

“How about this, Plato, Aristotle, Socrates, ever heard of them?” 

“Yes.” The Man in Black gave a slight nod.

“Morons.”

“Really? Well in that case, I challenge you to a battle of wits.”

“For the Prince?” Copley perked up, sitting up straighter. The Man in Black nodded.

“To the death?” 

The Man in Black nodded once more. 

“I accept.”

“Good.” The Man in Black nodded as a slight smile formed on his face. “Then pour the wine,”

The Man sat down on a rock opposite the leader and the Prince. He glanced over at the Prince, raking his eyes up and down the man to make sure he was alright, before turning back to Copley. He reached into his shirt and produced a small leather bag, the Man in Black pulled a small packet out of the bag and handed it over to Copley.

“Smell this, but do not touch.”

Copley sniffed it, his nose turning up, then handed it back to the Man in Black. “I smell nothing.”

“What you don’t smell is called iocane powder. It is completely odorless, tasteless and it dissolves instantly in water. It is one of the deadliest poisons known to man,” The Man in Black explained as he grabbed the two goblets of wine. 

He turned around and turned back a moment later and set the empty packet of iocane powder on the rock. He presented the goblets with his hands. 

“Alright, where is the poison? The battle of wits has begun, it ends when you decide and we both drink. We find out if you were right by who dies.”

“But it's so simple. All I have to do is divine from what I know of you. Are you the sort of man who would put the poison into his own goblet, or his enemy's?” Copley started as his eyes flicked between the two goblets and the Man in Black.

“Now, a clever man would put the poison into his own goblet, because he would know that only a great fool would reach for what he was given. I'm not a great fool,so I can clearly not choose the wine in front of you. But you must have known I was not a great fool; you would have counted on it, so I can clearly not choose the wine in front of me.

The Man in Black nodded slowly. “You have made a decision then?” 

“Not at all. Because iocane comes from Australia, as everyone knows. And Australia is entirely populated with criminals. And criminals are used to having people not trust them, as you are not trusted by me. So I can clearly not choose the wine in front of you.”

The Man in Black let out a sigh, he was starting to get nervous. “You truly have a dizzying intellect.”

“Wait till I get going! Where was I?”

“Australia.”

“Yes, Australia, and you must have suspected I would have known the powder's origin, so I can clearly not choose the wine in front of me.”

“You're just stalling now.”

Copley cackled. “You'd like to think that, wouldn't you? You've beaten Booker, which means you're exceptionally strong. So, you could have put the poison in your own goblet, trusting on your strength to save you. So I can clearly not choose the wine in front of you. But, you've also bested Andy which means you must have studied. And in studying, you must have learned that man is mortal so you would have put the poison as far from yourself as possible, so I can clearly not choose the wine in front of me!”

Copley let out a toothy grin of cockiness, as his confidence grew, the Man in Black’s confidence seemed to falter. 

“You're trying to trick me into giving away something -- it won't work --”

Copley interrupted him. “ It has worked -- you've given everything away -- I know exactly where the poison is.”

“Then make your choice.”

“I will. And I choose…” Copley stopped suddenly and pointed at something behind the Man in Black’s shoulder. “What in the world is that?”

The Man in Black turned to look behind him, as he did, Copley switched the goblets. 

“What? Where? I don’t see anything.”

“My apologies, I-I could have sworn I saw something. No matter.”

The Man in Black turned around again to face him, another small cackled came from the man’s mouth.

“What's so funny?” The Man questioned. 

“I'll tell you in a minute. First, let's drink -- me from my glass, and you from yours.”

Copley picked up his goblet, as the Man in Black followed and lifted the goblet to his mouth, he hesitated. As the Man took a gulp of the wine, Copley followed quickly. 

“You guessed wrong.” The Man in Black smirked as he wiped the side of his mouth.

Copley started to roar with laughter. “You only think I guessed wrong! That's what's so funny! I switched glasses when your back was turned. You fool!”

As the leader laughs, the Man in Black sits there watching.

“You fell victim to one of the classic blunders. The most famous is ‘Never get involved in a land war in Asia’, but only slightly less well known is this: ‘Never go in against a Britian when death is on the line!’” He laughed.

Copley continued to laugh for about 30 seconds before he froze, his hands went to his throat before he fell over, dead. 

The Man in Black smiled softly, the side of his mouth perking up before he rushed over to take the blindfold off of the Prince. 

Joe looked up at the Man in Black with his deep brown eyes. “Who are you?”

The Man pulled out a small knife from his boot and cut the ropes at Joe’s feet. “No one to be trifled with, that is all you need to know,” 

Joe stood up, looking over at Copley’s body a few feet away. “The poison was in your cup the whole time?”

“They were both poisoned. I spent the last few years building up an immunity to iocane powder. Come, we must keep moving.” The Man in Black took ahold of Joe’s hand and started to pull him into the distance.

~~

“Someone has defeated a half-giant,” Keane deducted as he examined the area around them. 

“There will be great suffering in Guilder if he dies,” Merrick growled from atop his horse. Keane nodded as he climbed back on his own horse and they started off after the footprints.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little longer than the last update, I should be updating next week. I hope you enjoy!


	7. My All and More

The Man in Black and Joe ran along the edge of a cliff, the Man’s hand closed tightly around Joe’s wrist. Rocks and boulders surrounded them, and Joe was struggling to keep up with the Man in Black. 

With a glance back, the Man stopped and let go of Joe’s wrist motioning towards a rock a few feet away. 

“Catch your breath.” He said with a slight tone of annoyance.

“If you release me...whatever they ask for ransom...I promise they’ll give it to you.”

“And what is your word worth, Highness?” The Man almost sneered. 

“I was giving you a chance. No matter where you take me, Prince Merrick has the best trackers and hunters in the world at his disposal. They will find you.”

“You think your dearest love will save you?”

“I never said he was my dearest love.” Joe scowled at the Man. No one could replace his Nicky. “And yes, he will find me. That I know.”

“You do not love your fiance?” This seemed to take the Man by surprise, he stood up a little straighter. 

“He knows I do not love him.”

“‘Are not capable of love’ you mean?”

“How dare you? I have loved more deeply than a killer like you could even dream!” 

The Man flinched, but raised his hand at Joe in a striking position, pausing before he made contact. Joe flinched back, but did not retreat. 

“That was a warning, Your Highness. Where I come from there, there are penalties when someone lies.” 

Joe looked into the Man’s eyes, he could swear they were familiar, but they were so angry, Joe was curious to know why. But before he could ask, the Man in Black grabbed his hand again and started off. 

~~

Keane sniffed the small packet, he set it back down before he looked back at Merrick. “Iocane powder. I would bet my life on it, and it looks like this man already did.”

He looked around again. “There are the Prince’s footprints. He is alive, or at least, he was an hour ago,”

“If he is anything other than alive when I find her, I will be very put out.” Merrick spat as Keane got back on his horse and they started off once more. 

~~

The Man in Black let go of Joe’s hand once more for him to sit and rest on another rock. “Rest, Your Highness,”

Joe stared at him for a second. “I know who you are, your cruelty reveals everything.” 

The Man stayed quiet as Joe explained. 

“You’re the Dread Pirate Roberts, admit it.”

The Man in Black nodded for a moment before he bowed to Joe. “With pride. What can I do for you?”

Tears threatened their way to Joe’s eyes. “You can die slowly, cut into a thousands pieces.”

“That seems harsh. Why loose your venom on me, Your Highness?”

Joe sat quiet for a second, unsure how to confront the Man that killed his Nicolò, the tears he was trying to hold back spilled out. “You killed my love.”

“That is possible. I kill a lot of people. Who was this love of yours? Another prince like this one? Ugly, scabby, rich?” 

Joe scoffed. “No. A farm boy. Poor. Poor and perfect, with eyes like the sea on a clear day, the moon when I am lost in darkness and my warmth when I shivered. My all and more.” 

He remembered the day he found out Nicky had died, as if it was yesterday. “On the high seas your ship attacked his, and the Dread Pirate Roberts never leave prisoners.”

“I can't afford to make exceptions. Once word leaks out that a pirate has gone soft, people begin to disobey you, and then it's nothing but work, work, work, all the time,” The Man in Black explained condescendingly. 

“You mock my pain!” Joe gasped as he wiped tears from his eyes and tried to pull himself together. 

“Life is pain, Your Highness.” The Man in Black snapped back at him. “Anyone who says otherwise is selling something.”

Joe looked away from him, down the hill in front of them. 

“I remember this farm boy of yours, would have been about five years ago now. Right?”

Joe closed his eyes and tried to imagine Nicky’s face. 

“Does it bother you to hear?” The Man in Black asked him. 

“Nothing you say can upset me.”

“He died well, that should please you. No bribe attempts or blubbering. He simply said, ‘Please. Please, I need to live.’ It was the ‘please’ that caught my memory. I asked him what was so important for him. ‘True love,’ he replied. And then he spoke of a man of surpassing beauty and faithfulness. I can only assume he meant you. You should bless me for destroying him before he found out what you really are.” The Man described as he stared off into the distance. 

Joe’s nostrils flared as he stood. “And what am I?”

“Faithfulness he talked of. Your enduring faithfulness. Now, tell me truly. When you found out he was gone, did you get engaged to your prince that same hour, or did you wait a whole week out of respect for the dead?” The Man in Black turned back to him, getting closer. 

“You’ve mocked my pain once, never do it again! I died that day!” 

The Man in Black looked as though he was about to say something, but turned around a moment later to watch as Prince Merrick’s horses came into view. While he was distracted, Joe took his revenge, using all of his muscles to push the Man down the steep hill they stood in front of. 

“You can die too for all I can.” He watched as the Man lost his balance, tumbling down the hill. He watched with pleasure as he rolled and twirled down. 

“As...You...Wish…” Joe heard the Man say before it dawned on him. His eyes widened as the mask and bandana flew off. 

“My dear Nicolò, what have I done?” He muttered as he flung himself down the hill after Nicky. 

~~

Back at the top of the hill, Keane and Merrick stood with their horses. 

“Disappeared.” Merrick scowled. 

“He must have seen us closing in, ran off with the Prince. Unless I’m wrong, and I am never wrong, they are headed straight for the fire swamp,”


	8. It's Not That Bad

When the two finally made it to the bottom of the hill, Nicky crawled over to Joe, grasping his hand. 

“Can you move at all?” He asked as he kissed his knuckles.

“Move? You’re alive. If you want, I could fly.” Joe smiled brightly, resting a hand on the others cheek. He admired his lover, his face was no longer as cleanly shaved, a short beard and mustache adorned his features. Joe could not find it in himself to complain. 

“I told you I would always come for you. Why didn’t you wait for me?” Nicky ran his fingers through Joe’s curls. 

“Well...you were dead.”

“Death cannot stop true love. All it can do is delay it for a while.” 

“I will never doubt again.” Joe laughed brightly.

“There will never be a need.” Nicky grinned and leaned down to kiss Joe. For the first time in 5 years, Joe felt alive again, holding his love close once again. It was a gentle, tender kiss that was much too short for Joe’s liking. 

After a few moments, Nicky pulled away and held out a hand to help Joe up. “We have to keep going, my love.” 

Joe stood and they raced across the field towards the fire swamp. Joe looked over to see Merrick, Keane and other members of the palace watching as they reached the edge of the fire swamp. 

“Your pig fiance is too late. A few steps and we will be in the Fire Swamp.” Nicky gave Joe a grin. 

Joe, however, is not as confident. “We’ll never survive.”

“Nonsense, you’re just saying that because no one ever has.”

Nicky gave Joe a kiss on the cheek before stepping into the forest. Joe kept a grip on the others hand, swearing to himself to hold on as long as he could. 

The two raced off into the swamp, holding onto each other for dear life. They stepped on dead leaves, tripped over fallen branches, Joe following Nicky’s lead the whole way. Eventually they slowed down, when they came across a path where vines hung low off the trees and roots grew out of the ground. Thick trees surrounded them, blocking out the sun, the green on them almost looked grew, however. 

Nicky stopped them and looked around, taking in the scene. “It’s not that bad.”

Joe looked at the other like he had five heads. “Not that bad?”

“Well i’m not saying I would build a summer home here, just that it isn’t as terrifying as people made it out to be.” 

Joe snorted as they continued walking, just as they passed another fallen tree, an ominous popping sound started to come from out of no where. About half an inch from where they were standing, flames shot up from the ground, licking Joe’s foot. 

Joe jumped away quickly, Nicky acted on instinct and helped Joe sit down on a root, pouring his water skin over Joe’s pants where the flames tried to grow. It took a moment to put out the fire, but once it was gone, Nicky took his hands again and stood, pulling Joe up.

“Well that was quite an adventure.” Nicky said to him, trying to sound as happy as before, but Joe could hear the nerves in his voice. “Singed a little, were you tesero?”

“Just the ruined pants.” Joe said in a small voice. 

As they stood there to recover their wits, another popping sound started to become louder. Nicky quickly spun Joe in his arms, when another burst of fire sprung from the ground, exactly where Joe had been standing prior. 

“The Fire Swamp certainly keeps you on your toes, yes?” Nicky flashed a grin at Joe before continuing, holding tight to the others hand. 

They continued to move through the swamp, taking their time to avoid the fire again. Nicky pulled out his rapier, slashing through the low hanging branches around them. 

“Soon, this will all be a happy memory, Roberts’ ship “Revenge” is anchored at the far end of the island,” Nicky spoke, holding tight to Joe’s hand. “And, as you you know, I am Roberts-”

“How is that possible? Robert’s has been marauding for twenty years, and you only left me five years ago.” 

“I myself am often surprised at life’s little quirks.” Nicky started, pausing to pull Joe to the other side of himself as another burst of fire sprung from the ground. “What I told you about the ‘please’ was true. It intrigued Roberts, as well as my descriptions of your beauty. You may be the poet, Yusuf, but when I spoke of you, he paused. Finally, Roberts decided something. He said, ‘All right, Nicolo, I've never had a valet. You can try it for tonight. I'll most likely kill you in the morning.’ Three years he said that. ‘Good night, Nicolo. Good work. Sleep well. I'll most likely kill you in the morning.’ It was a fine time for me. I was learning to fence, to fight, anything anyone would teach me. And Roberts and I eventually became friends. And then it happened,”

“What happened? Go on.” Joe encouraged as they came to a pond, the only way across was a fallen tree. Nicky carefully started to cross, holding onto Joe’s hand as he lead the way across. 

“Well, Roberts had grown so rich, he wanted to retire. So he took me to his cabin and told me his secret. ‘I am not the Dread Pirate Roberts,’ he said. ‘My name is Greg. I inherited this ship from the previous Dread Pirate Roberts, just as you will inherit it from me. The man I inherited it from was not the real Dread Pirate Roberts, either. The real Roberts has been retired fifteen years and living like a king in Patagonia.’ Then he explained the name was the important thing for inspiring the necessary fear. You see, no one would surrender to the Dread Pirate Nicky.” 

They reached the other end, Nicky turned towards him. “So we sailed ashore, took on an entirely new crew and he stayed aboard for awhile as first mate, all the time calling me Roberts. Once the crew believed, he left the ship and I have been Roberts ever since. Except, now that we're together, I shall retire and hand the name over to someone else. Is everything clear to you?”

Joe nodded, brushed a piece of hair out of Nicky’s face and then went to continue walking, when the ground gave out and Joe fell into the sand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this is late and rather short, I had planned for it to be longer, but there's a lot going on with school right now and I wanted to get something published. I hope you enjoy.


	9. Promise Not to Hurt Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry this is late! Finals are coming up and after that, I should be updating regularly. 
> 
> I do want to add a trigger warning for this chapter, there is a fight, a little gore, but I did not go into detail.

Nicky’s eyes widened as he watched Joe fall, he pulled out his rapier and slashed a nearby vine. He used the plant as a rope, holding on as he jumped into the sand, disappearing after Joe. 

It was a few moments before anything else happened, Nicky couldn’t see, surrounding him was pounds and pounds of sand as he moved down further, almost swimming through as he searched for his love. He was running out of breath when he hand felt a head of curly hair. He moved his hand down to wrap his arm around Joe, using the vine to pull the two of them up. 

They broke the surface only a few seconds later, both gasping for air. Joe clutched onto Nicky as they struggled to climb out of the pit, sand was everywhere, in his beard, his hair, and places he never knew sand could be. 

Nicky helped him lean against a fallen tree, before falling into Joe’s lap, gasping as he held onto the other. Little did either of them know, an odd rodent watched them from its place only a few feet away, a rodent of unusual size.

When Nicky finally opened his eyes again, he started to run his fingers through Joe’s beard and curls, trying to clean off his face. Joe did the same, running his thumb over Nicky’s mustache. 

When Nicky looked up slightly, he saw the creature, staring at the two. He looked over slightly to the left, seeing another rodent watching them intently. 

Not wanting to scare Joe, Nicky didn’t say anything, holding onto him for a little while longer. 

“We’ll never succeed,” Joe choked out, resting his face on the others shoulder. “We may as well die in here.”

“No. No, nonsense. We’ve already succeeded.” Nicky assured him, pulling Joe’s face to look into his eyes. He reached out for his rapier, then they helped each other stand up. Nicky started to walk again, holding tightly onto Joe’s hand. 

“I mean, what are the three terrors of the Fire Swamp? One, the flame spurts, easy. We know there’s a popping sound before each one, we can easily avoid that. Two, the Lightning Sand, but you were clever enough to discover what that looks like, so we can avoid that too.”

“What about the ROUS’?” Joe offered as he wrapped his free hand around Nicky’s arm. 

“Rodents of Unusual Size? I don’t think they exist…”

And with that, a Rodent of Unusual Size leaped from a tree, clamping its teeth down onto Nicky’s shoulder. The two figures fell to the ground, wrestling. Joe let out a yelp and looked around quickly for something pointy. 

Nicky struggled, trying to wrestle the giant rodents, almost as long as Nicky was tall, off of his body. It clamped its teeth harder down onto his shoulder, Nicky howling in pain as he continued to wrestle the beast. 

Nicky drove his fist into the side of the rodents face, rolling out from under it. He saw his rapier a few feet away, and reached for it as the rodent tried to climb back onto Nicky. It bit down on Nicky’s arm, near his elbow. Nicky grabbed the top and bottom of the rodents mouth, pulling them apart in an attempt to distract the thing. 

When it seems Nicky can’t win, he rolled over, shoving the rodent off. His rapier was only a few inches away now, so he spun and grabbed the sword. 

The rodent stood, shaking itself off, as Nicky grabbed his sword, it zoned in on a new target, barreling towards Joe. 

“Nicolò!” Joe gasped as he backed up, he grabbed a stick quickly and held it out. Nicky turned around, dropping the rapier as he surged forward again, grabbing the things butt and pulling it away from Joe. 

Joe smacked the rodent with his branch, hitting it a few more times before the thing grabbed his foot and pulled him down. Nicky jumped onto its back, trying to to distract it from Joe. 

Joe stood and picked up the stick again, hitting it over the head a few more times. Nicky struggled, moments away from giving up when he heard a popping sound. He felt his spirits lift as he rolled closer to the sound, stopping as it got louder. A flame spouted up, setting the rodent ablaze. It let go of him, like it was screaming and Nicky rolled away, drawing his longsword and he stabbed the rodent once, twice, three times before it ceased to move. 

Nicky turned to Joe, who let out a shaky breathe and rushed over to hug Nicky. 

~~

A beach came into view, as the trees started to stand further apart. Nicky clutched onto Joe’s side, blood flowing from his elbow and shoulder. Joe held onto him and kissed the side of his head. 

“We did it,” Joe let out in relief, and almost disbelief. 

“Now, was that so terrible?” Nicky chuckled out breathily. 

Joe looked at him, bumping their foreheads together. Nicky leaned in to kiss Joe again when the sound of gallops came, drawing them apart as they looked up. 

Merrick came into view on his horse, head held high. Keane rode on next to him, a smirk settling on his features. Nicky stepped in front of Joe and pulled out his rapier and held it out in one hand and the other held out in front of Joe. 

Joe let out a string of curses only Nicky could hear as they got closer. The two looked exhausted, Joe clinging on to Nicky’s arm. “Nico-” 

Nicky shook his head at Joe before turning back to the Prince. 

Two knights rode beside Merrick as the stare off between Nicky and the Prince grew longer. 

“Surrender!” The Prince said to them. 

“You mean you wish to surrender to me? Very well, I accept.” Joe snorted into Nicky’s shoulder. Merrick’s nostrils flared. 

“I give you full marks for your bravery, but don’t make a fool out of yourself.” 

“But how would you capture us?” Nicky started. “We know the secrets of the Fire Swamp. We can live there happily for quite some time. So whenever you feel like dying, feel free to visit,”

“I will tell you once again. Surrender!” Merrick growled.

“It will not happen!” Nicky snapped. 

Joe was looking between the two when he noticed movement out of the corner of his eye. He dragged his eyes back to the movement, seeing a crossbow pointing straight at Nicky. When he looked around again, he noticed another crossbow, also pointing right at Nicky. 

“For the last time!” Merrick roared. “Surrender!”

“Death first.” Nicky challenged. 

Joe tightened his grip on Nicky’s arm when he saw yet another knight with a crossbow pointed at Nicky’s chest, all three were ready to strike. He felt tears brimming in his eyes, but he knew what he had to do.

“Will you promise not to hurt him?” Joe shouted. 

Both men whirled to face Joe, hurt clear on Nicky’s face. 

“What was that?” They both asked at the same time. 

“If we surrender and I return with you, will you promise not to hurt this man?” 

“May I live a thousand years and never hunt again.” Merrick grinned cockily. 

Joe let out a breath shakily. “He is a sailor on the pirate ship ‘Revenge.’ Promise to return him to his ship.”

“I swear it will be done.”

Joe turned back to Nicky, staring into his eyes. 

“I’m sorry,” Joe choked. 

While the two were distracted, Merrick looked at Keane. “Once we’re out of sight, take him back to Florin and throw him in The Pit of Dispair.”

Keane smirked. “I swear it will be done.”

~~

Joe touched their foreheads together again. “I thought you were dead once, and it almost destroyed me. I could not bear it if you died again, not when I could save you.”

Nicky looked at the other with tears in his eyes. “Yusuf…”

Was all Nicky managed to get out before Joe was ripped away and pulled on to Merrick’s horse.


	10. Someone is Looking for You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this is late, I have had a lot of family problems and it took me so long to get this written. I hope you enjoy and again I'm so sorry.

Nicky stared after Joe and the Prince as they rode off, still in shock. He turned to Keane as the soldiers started to move around him. The Count held his sword in his hand, watching Nicky intently. 

“Come sir, we must get you to your ship.”

“We are men of action, lies do not become us.” Nicky spoke softly, watching as Joe rode off in the distance.

“Well spoken, sir,” Keane looked down at Nicky, met with light eyes that bore into his soul. “What is it?”

“You have six fingers on your right hand-” Nicky started. “Someone is looking for you.”

Keane rolled his eyes and drew his sword, hitting Nicky on the back of the head and watching as he falls to the ground. 

~~

When Nicky was able to open his eyes again, he groaned. He kept his eyes closed, but when he tried to move, he realized all of his limbs were strapped down to a table. He flung his eyes open to have them met with a pale woman, with harsh eyes staring down at him. 

“Where am I?” He asked quickly. 

The woman grinned at him cruelly. “The Pit of Despair,” She hissed at him. 

Nicky winced as she pressed a rag to his shoulder, cleaning the wound. 

“Don’t even think about trying to escape. The chains are far too think, and don’t dream of being rescued either. The only way in is a secret. Only the Prince, the Count and I know how to get in and out.” She described as she pressed the rag harshly into his shoulder. 

“Then I’m here till I die?” Nicky worried. He couldn’t leave Joe again, not after they had finally been reunited. 

She hummed in agreement. “Till they kill you, yes.”

“Then why bother healing me?” 

“The Prince and the Count always insist on everyone being healthy before they’re broken.” 

“So I am going to be tortured?” 

The woman nodded, focusing on the wound. 

“Alright, I can do torture.” Nicky sighed in relief, he’d been training against torture for the last five years, he could handle whatever this slimy Prince and conniving Count threw at him. 

His hopes dissipated however, when he saw the woman shaking her head. “You don’t believe me?”

“You survived the Fire Swamp, so you must be very brave. But nobody withstands The Machine.” She explained. 

Nicky let his face fall, hope seeping out of him by the second.

~~

Merrick and Keane watched as Joe wandered around the castle with no emotion on his face. He looked almost ill, his face was pale and his curls did not have their usual bounce, he moved like a ghost. 

“He’s been like this since the fire swamp. It’s my father’s failing health that’s upsetting him.” Merrick insisted, looking through some paperwork only a moment later. 

“Of course.” The Count replied, however unconvincing. 

~~

The King died later that night, and before dawn, Merrick and Yusuf were married. In the main square of the castle, Merrick stood on his balcony with his mother and Keane on either side of him. He stood with his chin held high, looking smug, and at noon Yusuf met his subjects again, this time as their King. 

“My father’s final words were, ‘love him as I loved him, and there will be joy.’ I present to you, Prince Yusuf,” Merrick announced. 

Yusuf walked out of the archway once again, dressed in white, his shirt was adorned with pounds of jewels and long flowy sleeves. He looked around the crowds as the people begin to kneel. Hundreds of thousands of people, who he used to be just like, kneeled before him as though he was better than them. It made him sick. The feeling only got worse when an old woman wearing a hood and a cloak stood from the crowd and started to boo. She started closer, boo-ing every step of the way, getting louder and harsher. 

“Why do you do this?” Yusuf asked under his breath, watching the woman. 

“Because you had love in your hands! You had love and you gave it up.”

“They would have killed Nicky if I hadn’t.” Yusuf defended, shame creeping through his mind.

“Your true love lives and you marry another?” She asked as she turned to the crowd. “True love saved him in the Fire Swamp, and he treated it like garbage. That’s what he is, the King of Refuse! So bow down to him if you want. Bow down! Bow down to the King of Slime! The King of Filth, Putrescence!”

The woman continued to boo, and yell, she got into his face and booed, shouting and yelling at him. Yusuf felt as though he would pass out, and then he did. 

~~

Joe sat up in bed with a gasp, soaked in sweat. He scrambled out of bed and pulled a robe on, rushing downstairs to where he knew Merrick would be. There were still ten days to the wedding, the King was still alive and Joe still had time to make this right. 

He burst into Merrick’s work chambers, Keane stood not far away. 

“It comes to this.” Joe started, waiting for the two men to look at him. “I love Nicolo. I always have and I know now that I always will. If you tell me I must marry you in ten days, I assure you that I will be dead by morning.”

Merrick and Keane stared at him in shock before Merrick began to slowly speak. “I could never cause you grief, consider our wedding off. You returned Nicolo to his ship?” He turned to ask Keane. 

Keane nodded, looking back at Joe, who looked relieved. 

“Then we will simply alert him.” He turned to Joe. “Beloved, are you certain he still wants you? After all, it was you who did the leaving in the Fire Swamp. Not to mention that pirates are not known to be men of their words,”

“My Nicky will always come for me.”

“I suggest a deal. You write four copies of a letter. I'll send my four fastest ships. One in each direction. The Dread Pirate Roberts is always close to Florin this time of year. We'll run up the white flag and deliver your message. If Nicolo wants you, bless you both. If not ... please consider me as an alternative to suicide. Are we agreed?” Merrick spoke, making eye contact with Joe at the end. 

Joe nodded slowly, still with a horrible feeling.


	11. You Don't Look So Good

Keane and Merrick wondered through the woods, thick trees with knots all over the trees. 

“Your Prince is really a winning creature. A trifle simple, perhaps, but his appeal is undeniable.”

“Oh, I know. The people are quite taken with him. It's odd, but when I hired Copley to have him murdered on our engagement day, I thought that was clever. But it's going to be so much more moving when I strangle him on our wedding night. Once Guilder is blamed, the nation will be truly outraged. They'll demand we go to war.” Merrick turned to smirk at Keane, who shared the smirk in return. 

Keane turned to look around. “Now where is that secret knot? I swear it’s impossible to find.” 

He looked around before they came to a large tree with knots all over it, he focused in on a specific knot and walked over to push it, watching as part of the tree swung in. “Are you coming? Nicolo has his strength back, Kozak and I are going to start with The Machine tonight.”

“Keane, you know how much I love watching you work. But, I've got my country's five hundredth anniversary to plan, my wedding to arrange, My husband to murder, and Guilder to frame for it. I'm positively swamped,”

Keane cackled, “Get some rest. After all, if you haven’t got your health, you haven’t got anything.”

~~

Kozak rolled Nicolo on his cart toward an odd machine. It wasn’t clear what the machine was, the only clear thing about it was that it was unsettling. Keane sat at a next not far away as Kozak started to hook Nicolo up to the machine.It had large wheels and gears all over, connected with each other. 

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Keane asked as he stood from his desk and started over to where Nicolo laid. 

Kozak began to attach suction cups to the side of Nicolo’s head as Keane continued. “It took me half a lifetime to invent it. I'm sure you've discovered my deep and abiding interest in pain. At present I'm writing the definitive work on the subject. So I want you to be totally honest with me on how The Machine makes you feel.”

Nicky tried to get a good look at the machine, but all he could see was was a lever, numbered from one to fifty. Keane went to grab the handle, carefully moving it up to one. “As this will be our first try, I’ll use the lowest setting,”

Nicky started to hear water run and gears turn. Within moments, his eyes went red with pain as the Machine started. His body started to jerk as pain tore through it and he closed his eyes. 

The pain let up and Nicky was able to open his eyes again, Keane stood over the lever, nodding as he turned and walked back to his desk. “As you know, the concept of the suction pump is centuries old. Well, really, that's all this is. Except that instead of sucking water, I'm sucking life. I've just sucked one year of your life away. I might one day go as high as five, but I really don't know what that would do to you. It was Lady Kozak’s idea, she came to me to help her thoughts come to life. So, let's just start with what we have. What did this do to you? Tell me. And remember, this is for posterity, so be honest, how do you feel?”

Nicky let out a groan, he could not move and his vision was still blurry, but he heard a chair scrape against the floor. For the first time in almost five years, Nicky started to cry. 

~~

Merrick at his desk in his work chambers when the leader of the guard walked into the room, clearing his throat to get the Prince’s attention. Merrick looked up at the man.

“Yellin.” Merrick greeted the man. 

“Sire.” The man, Yellin, nodded. He rushed over to the desk and kneeled down in front of it. 

“As Chief Enforcer of all Florin, I trust you with this secret: killers from Guilder are infiltrating the Thieves' Forest and plan to murder my groom on our wedding night.” Merrick confided, looking at the man.

“My spy network has heard no such news.”

The two were interrupted by a third party clearing their throat at the entrance. They snapped their heads around to see Joe standing there in a light pink tunic. 

“Any news from Nicolo?” He asked.

“Too soon, my angel. You must have patience.” Merrick offered him a smile. 

“He will come for me.” Joe said sternly. 

“Of course.” 

As Joe left, Merrick turned back to the guard. “He will not be murdered. On the day of the wedding, I want the Thieves’ Forest emptied and every inhabitant arrested.”

“Many of the thieves will resist. My regular enforcers will be inadequate.”

“Form a Brute Squad then. I want the Thieves' Forest emptied before I wed.” Merrick demanded. 

“That won’t be easy, sire.” 

Merrick rolled his eyes at Yellin, waving him off with his hand. “Try ruling the world sometime,”

~~

On the day of the wedding, groups of villagers made their way out of the Thieves’ Forest, being herded by a group of large men. Yellin watched the groups as he followed out Merrick’s orders, standing in a wagon in the middle of all the crowds and shuffling. 

Yellin turned to his assistant, who looked unhappy with blood running down his forehead. “Is everyone out?”

“Almost.” The assistant replied. “There’s a drunk giving us some trouble,”

“Well, then you give them some trouble. Move!” Yellin demanded as the man turned around again. 

Meanwhile, Andy is drunk as a skunk, sprawled out in front of a hovel in the forest. She held a bottle of vodka in one hand and an axe in the other, and she looks horrible. Unkept hair, puffy eyes and looked as though she hadn’t had real food for a week, but she held the axe in her hand with an intimidating look on her face that would make anyone hesitant to approach her. 

“I am waiting for you, Copley! You told me to go back to the beginning. So I have. This is where I am, and this is where I will stay. I will not be moved.” Andy shouted into the air, rearranging herself into another position and took a long pull from the vodka.

The assistant brute from earlier walked up to her, causing her to look up from the bottle. “Hello, there.”

“I do not budge,” Andy slurred as she waved the axe. “Keep your ‘hello, there’.” 

“But the Prince gave orders-” The man started. 

“So did Copley -- when a job goes wrong, you go back to the beginning. And this is where we got the job, so it's the beginning, and I'm staying till Copley comes.”

The brute gestured off, waving someone over. “You! Brute! Come here.” 

Andy heard footsteps make there way closer, but lunged at the man with her axe. “ I - am - waiting - for - Copley…”

Andy stopped suddenly when she felt hands on her shoulders, trying to move her to look at the person. When she conceded a grin broke from her face as she saw Booker. 

“Hello.” Booker chuckled. 

“It’s you!” Andy said with delight. 

“It is.” Booker put Andy down carefully as the brute went to hit her in the head. He stepped in between them and punched the man as he came closer. The brute fell back, unconscious, and Booker turned back to Andy. “You don’t look so good.”

“Perhaps not, but I feel fine.” Andy assured him. 

“Really?” Booker went to help her stand, but Andy’s knees give out and she faints. 

~~

When Andy woke up, Booker was holding her over a bucket of ice cold water and was standing as though he had dunked her in. 

“Enough, enough!” Andy gasped. 

When Booker deemed Andy sober enough, he told her what happened to Copley, about the existence and the six-fingered man, Keane. They ate stew over a table while talking about their plan of action. 

“Where is Keane, so I can kill him?” She growled as she shoveled stew in her mouth.

“He's with the Prince in the Castle. But the castle gate is guarded by thirty men, at least.” Booker explained.

“How many could you handle?”

Booker grimaced as he swallowed. “I don't think more than ten.”

Andy took a moment to do the math. “That leaves twenty for me. At my best, I could never defeat that many.” 

She groaned, setting her spoon down and burying her face in her hands. “I need Copley to plan. I have no gift for strategy.”

“But Copley’s dead.” Booker finished.

The two sat in silence for a moment before Andy’s face lit up. 

“No. Not Copley. We need the Man in Black.”

“What?”

“Look, he bested you with strength, your greatness. He bested me with steel. He must have outthought Copley, and a man who can do that can plan my castle's onslaught any day. Let's go-” Andy started, shoving things in a satchel as she prepared to find the man.

“Go where?” Booker interrupted her rambling.

To find the Man in Black, obviously.”

“But we don't know where he is.”

“Don't bother me with trifles; after ten years, at last, my Quynh’s soul will finally be at peace.” Andy threw the door open. “There will be blood tonight!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this is late, but to make it up to everyone, I decided to post this tonight rather than wait until Tuesday and I promise there will be another update on Tuesday. Anyway, please enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoy my fic, this is my first one published on this ao3, so I am open to constructive criticism. Thank you!


End file.
